Yo soy el Wyvern y mi circunstancia
by Melissia
Summary: La circunstancia es el mundo que nos envuelve y en el que nos hallamos, y el Wyvern se va formando gracias a todo aquello que le rodea, bien sea amigo, aliado o enemigo. ¿Cómo es la relación de Radamanthys con estas personas que influyen en su vida? Capítulo 4. Inquina. Con Minos.
1. Tedio

**¡Buenas!**

**Vuelvo a la carga con Radamanthys, que los que ya me conocen saben el aprecio que le tengo al Unicejo por excelencia (con permiso de Aldebarán, claro. Pero estos dos están inmersos en su peculiar "Monólogos con Entrecejo" en el fic de "El Intercambio")**

**Bromas aparte, este fic va a tener varias partes. Trata de las relaciones que existen entre Radamanthys y otros personajes con los que interactúa para facetar el carácter del espectro entre sus amigos, aliados y enemigos. En cada capítulo aparecerá Radamanthys interactuando o hablando de ese otro personaje.**

**El título es una alteración de una frase del filósofo madrileño José Ortega y Gasset "Yo soy yo y mi circunstancia, si no la salvo a ella no me salvo yo", publicada en su obra "Meditaciones del Quijote".**

**Empiezo con Pandora, cómo no.**

****DISCLAIMER****  
**1) Los personajes de Saint Seiya y su universo pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, la TOEI y demás que tengan participación.**  
**2) El dibujo que ilustra este fic es mío. Es un sketch que hice y podéis verlo en mi dA (el link directo está en mi perfil, pero vamos si ponéis Melissia-Scorpio deviantart os sale). Quizás algún día lo coloree, pero en blanco y negro me gusta como queda. Cualquier uso de este dibujo sin mi autorización previa será denunciado. Si queréis usar alguno de mis dibujos, decídmelo y dadme el crédito. Que no cuesta nada.**

* * *

**Yo soy el Wyvern y mi circunstancia  
·**

**1. Tedio**

Tedio. Del latín _taedium_. Aburrimiento extremo o estado de ánimo del que soporta algo o a alguien que no le interesa.

La definición exacta.

No había otra posible al sopor que tendría que aguantar una tarde más encerrado en aquel lúgubre castillo y lo que en breves instantes acontecería. Hasta su templo tenía algo más de luz, si ésta se atreviera a alumbrar con más fuerza los yermos terrenos del Inframundo.

Sus ambarinos ojos recorrieron las estanterías repletas de polvo acumulado con los años.

Cerró el diccionario con un golpe seco y se incorporó de aquella mugrienta e incómoda butaca de estilo rococó.

Todo el castillo apestaba a clausura. A muerte. A olvido.

Ni siquiera los habitantes del pueblecito más cercano se atrevían a acercarse, puesto que el boca a boca había procurado alimentar de fantasías esotéricas el perfil de aquel castillo parcialmente oculto por la frondosidad del bosque que lo rodeaba.

Cuando llegó por vez primera a aquel lugar para encargarse de aquella joven, no le extrañó lo más mínimo que ella tuviera ese carácter huraño.  
Según habían relatado los dioses Hypnos y Thanatos, la infancia se terminó para ella en el mismo momento en que destapó las vasijas donde ellos se hallaban encerrados.

Y en cuanto el alma de Hades se reencarnó, la barrera aniquiló todo ser viviente excepto a ella.  
Toda su familia destruida gracias a su curiosidad.  
A pesar de esta tragedia, jamás expresó una sola palabra de tristeza o de recuerdo hacia sus padres en los años posteriores.

Realmente era una muchacha fría. Incluso podía adivinar la crueldad que escondía tras una dulce voz. Si tuviera que compararla con un animal diría que ella era como una serpiente. Silenciosa, aparentemente apacible, pero increíblemente despiadada a la hora de ejecutar sus acciones.

Sólo una vez su carácter pétreo e impasible se reivindicó con fiereza.

Fue hacía apenas dos meses. Cuando la vio por primera vez.

Aquel día, se hallaban reunidos todos juntos los dioses del Sueño y de la Muerte, la señorita Pandora, su hermano Minos, su hermanastro Aiacos y él.  
En aquella helada estancia, Pandora reveló los planes que había trazado para conseguir la cabeza de Atenea.

Radamanthys no recordaba exactamente qué fue lo que dijo Thanatos, que provocó que ella se enfureciera de aquella manera. Probablemente alguna incisiva crítica a su idea.

Bien sabía él que era imposible llevarle la contraria a aquella joven, sin que saliera indemne.  
La soberbia que gastaba la señorita Pandora era conocida por todo el vasto reino del Inframundo. Jamás admitía una crítica.

—¿Acaso estás criticando mi estrategia, Thanatos?  
La voz de ella, siempre tan dulce y tan venenosa a la vez.

El dios se removió en su asiento, vanagloriándose de haber dado en la flaqueza de aquella muchacha. La marioneta que su hermano y él manejaban y que no dudarían en sacrificar a la primera de cambio.  
—Por supuesto que critico tu estrategia, Pandora. No tienes la más remota idea de lo que supone llevar un ejército a tus espaldas y es por ello que te hemos asignado a Radamanthys para que te asesore. Queremos vencer no caer estrepitosamente con un plan diseñado por una mocosa.

Y ahí fue cuando ella reaccionó como un volcán en erupción, incorporándose en la silla y encarándose al dios de la Muerte.  
—¡Pues no haberme robado mi infancia y ponerme al frente del ejército del Inframundo!

Él permaneció impasible. Aiacos aguantó la respiración unos segundos. Minos rió entre dientes.

En ese momento, los tres jueces e incluso Hypnos pensaron que la vida de Pandora acabaría en ese mismo momento.  
Pero no.  
Si alguien podía superar en crueldad a Pandora era, precisamente, Thanatos.

—No fue mi culpa que desobedecieras las órdenes de tu querido padre y te aventuraras a abrir nuestras vasijas que se hallaban en la bodega, ¿cierto?

Ella tragó saliva y sus ojos violáceos se abrieron de par en par, al sentir la punzada de tal acusación.

—Pandora, no estás en condiciones de exigir absolutamente nada. Es más, fuiste bendecida con un poder sobrehumano gracias a nosotros y tienes la promesa de la vida eterna. La culpa de que estés aquí, sentada con nosotros y maquinando la manera de deshacernos de la diosa Atenea y poder recuperar a nuestro señor Hades es única y exclusivamente tuya. Así pues— dijo con un tono acerado— siéntate en tu sitio y escucha lo que tenemos que decirte. Obedece nuestras órdenes, compórtate como hasta ahora y pronto verás los resultados. Por lo que, de momento, te asignaré a Radamanthys como tu protector y mentor. Y espero que tengas la decencia de hacer caso a lo que él te diga…

Radamanthys sonrió de medio lado al recordar aquella frase. Por mucho que le fastidiara a Pandora, él tenía el favor de los dioses gemelos, por encima de sus propios hermanos.

Desafortunadamente, esto conllevaba el consecuente rencor de la muchacha hacia el juez, quien no dudaba en ningún momento de vengarse a su manera de aquel castigo.

Como aquel que iba a iniciarse en esos momentos, ya que escuchó los pasos del mensajero, despertándole de los recuerdos.

—Mi señor Radamanthys, la señorita Pandora exige que asista a la sesión musical que Orfeo tiene preparada.

Con el diccionario aún en la mano, el juez emitió un suspiro de agotamiento.  
—¿Existe alguna manera por la cual yo no tenga que acudir a ese concierto?— preguntó al mensajero. Éste se encogió de hombros mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Solamente me dedico a transmitir el mensaje que ella tiene para usted, mi señor. Si quiere que le diga un recado de su parte, pronuncie sus palabras, pero no quisiera ser una víctima colateral del enfrentamiento abierto que tienen ustedes.

Radamanthys tamborileó los dedos sobre la tapa del diccionario, pensativo.  
—No me queda otra opción que aguantar ese tedioso— dijo remarcando con sorna la palabra— concierto, ¿verdad?  
El mensajero asintió levemente y aguardó a que su señor le diera la respuesta apropiada.  
—Dígale a la señorita Pandora que con gran pesar y contra mi voluntad acudiré a su cita. Pero que sólo iré cuando el concierto vaya a comenzar, no pienso bajar media hora antes para complacerla.

Dicho esto, el mensajero desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
El juez, por su parte, caminó en dirección a la polvorienta estantería y depositó el diccionario en la balda correspondiente.

A continuación, abrió la vitrina que contenía diversos vasos de cristalería fina de bohemia y una bebida alcohólica de alta graduación. Buscó el recipiente metálico repleto de cubos de hielo y con las pinzas comenzó a introducir varios en uno de los vasos.  
Vertió el whiskey sobre el hielo, dejándolo resbalar lentamente para que fuera enfriándose a medida que se iba escurriendo.  
—A ver si va a ser cierto lo que me dijo Valentine...

Tras murmurar estas palabras, alzó el vaso y le dio un trago corto. Aún tenía tiempo para dejar que se enfriara completamente.


	2. Rivalidad

**¡Hola!**

**Traigo el segundo capítulo del fic dedicado a Radamanthys y las interrelaciones con los habitantes del Inframundo.  
Muchísimas gracias a Raixander, Victoria Nike, Jabed y Amaranth9 por vuestros comentarios ^^**

**Este capítulo va de Radamanthys y Aiacos. El dúo se completa con Minos, pero éste capítulo no va sobre él, pero era necesario para esta trama. Más adelante subiré su capítulo.**  
**Ah, y cada capítulo es independiente de otro. En algunos momentos se complementarán, pero no es una historia seguida.**

**¡Espero que os guste!  
**

* * *

**2. Rivalidad**

No había tiempo para discutir.

Primero porque su compañero de armas había formado coalición con el otro. A pesar de que las relaciones entre los tres jueces del Inframundo siempre habían sido tensas, por alguna razón Aiacos y Minos habían unido sus fuerzas, o más bien sus críticas, contra Radamanthys.

Aún así, había cierto grado de tolerancia entre Garuda y Wyvern. Un pacto de no agresión.

—Encárgate de tu ejército y déjame comandar a los míos como me de la gana.

Básicamente lo que dijo el inglés era lo que pensaba el nepalí. Con lo cual, no podían estar más de acuerdo.

Pero en plena guerra contra el ejército de Atenea, la guerra civil entre espectros no era algo que pudiera ser plausible. Romper la unidad supondría que aquella brecha fuera aprovechada por el enemigo y de eso era consciente el Wyvern.

Lo que no iba a tolerar era que sus compañeros, ausentes en toda la emboscada y a esas alturas, permanecieran tan tranquilos cuando estaban a las puertas de una incursión. Esa actitud simplemente exasperaba al inglés.  
Su mente, continuamente barruntando y moviendo las piezas con sumo cuidado no deseaba dejar ningún cabo sin atar. Sin embargo, ahí tenía a ambos, relajados y dispuestos a escuchar en plena guerra uno de los conciertos de Orfeo.

Los tres se habían encontrado por los pasillos cuando recibieron la orden de Pandora de acudir a la Giudecca para el recital.

Y lo que más provocó la ira del Wyvern fue observar la sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de sus dos compañeros.

—¿Qué?— gruñó el inglés, colocándose el casco.

Los otros dos simplemente rieron entre dientes.  
—Vaya Radamanthys, como siempre de buen humor…— siseó Minos con sorna. El Wyvern lanzó una mirada penetrante a su compañero.  
—Otra vez una reunión secreta con Pandora, ¿verdad?— la puntada la dio Garuda, quien prosiguió con la risa tras soltar la pulla.

La reacción del Wyvern no se hizo esperar y rápidamente golpeó en el vientre a Aiacos, quien se dobló de dolor. A continuación, el inglés lo hizo erguirse para agarrarle del cuello y obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.  
—Uno de mis subordinados da la talla para vestir tu armadura. Así que no te pases ni un pelo conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto, soltó a Aiacos, quien se acarició la garganta con una mueca de dolor.  
—Sois imbéciles— masculló el Wyvern antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en la Giudecca.  
Ser el tercero al mando del ejército de Hades suponía una grandísima responsabilidad. Primero Hades, después Pandora…y luego él.

¿Lo había querido así? Por supuesto. No es que fuera un hombre ambicioso, puesto que no existía ese sentimiento en él. Simplemente era un hombre moldeado por y para la guerra.  
La derrota no era algo que tuviera en mente desde que volviera a la vida.

Y siendo un guerrero de la cabeza a los pies, se entregaba al cien por cien en cualquier encomienda que le sirvieran. Gracias a su esfuerzo estaba donde estaba. Y era quién era.  
No podía fallar. Ni a sus superiores ni a sus subordinados.

Especialmente cuando sus tropas estaban profundamente unidas a él, respetando hasta la última palabra que él dijera. La lealtad de su división era la mayor recompensa que cualquier líder desearía.

Este hecho era su gran alivio cuando Pandora lo recriminaba por desobedecer sus órdenes y consecuentemente lo castigaba duramente. Pero jamás se arrepintió de nada de lo que había hecho previamente, tanto a espaldas de aquella muchacha como si alguno se iba de la lengua y la informaba de sus proezas.

Hasta ahora, todo lo que había realizado había dado resultado. Y sus subordinados lo sabían, por ello confiaban ciegamente en él.

A pesar de que Pandora lo torturaba cada vez que realizaba algún movimiento a sus espaldas, era la soberbia y verse humillada la que hacía que tocara el arpa en exclusiva para él. No soportaba que su mano derecha tuviera una intuición exacerbada y con ello diera pasos firmes en cualquier trabajo que hiciera, desobedeciéndola. Ese hombre debía seguir sus órdenes, pero continuamente la retaba con sus maniobras.  
Pero había algo en él que a ella le impedía matarlo. Por encima del odio que pudiera profesar hacia el inglés, en el fondo sabía que sin él estaría perdida en una guerra. Le detestaba, pero también le necesitaba.

Y esto era el que había provocado la reacción de desacuerdo en el Inframundo. Por más que Radamanthys cabreara a Pandora, ésta nunca lo relevó de su cargo.

Hecho que no pasaba desapercibido para Minos y Aiacos, que contemplaban con impotencia como su compañero era el favorito, el que recibía tratos de favor, al que le encargaban misiones de diversa índole. Y ellos dos permanecían en el Inframundo, aburridos, esperando el momento de que la guerra viniera a ellos para actuar.

Antes de que fueran convocados en la Giudecca para presenciar el concierto de Orfeo, Garuda se hallaba en la quinta prisión.

—No lo logro entender— masculló Aiacos, dando un puntapié al casco de un esqueleto, destruido en mil pedazos al ser el portador de las noticias. Otra vez Pandora había castigado a Radamanthys. Pero esta vez la desobediencia del Wyvern había conllevado la pérdida de varios espectros.

—Y a pesar de esto, lo sigue manteniendo— bufó el nepalí, recogiendo el casco al que había dado una patada y lo pulverizó entre sus manos de la ira que recorría sus venas—…es como si Pandora tuviera una deuda de sangre con Radamanthys…pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué hizo ese cretino para que ella le deba tanto que a pesar del fracaso que ha supuesto su estrategia, siga al frente de todo esto?

—No lo sé, pero me imagino que debe ser algo muy importante— siseó una conocida voz tras él.  
Minos hizo acto de presencia tras escuchar entre las sombras el breve monólogo de Garuda.  
—Antes lo mantenía pero porque sus trabajos eran, pese lo que nos pese, buenos. Pero tras esa misión suicida para internarse en el Santuario, opino lo mismo que tú. Radamanthys debería ser retirado del cargo inmediatamente.

Aiacos cerró los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos emitió un suspiro.  
—No. Algo me dice que no se ha equivocado. Y éste sentimiento me dice que lo que piensa Radamanthys y que siempre ha mantenido, se va a hacer realidad.  
Minos frunció el ceño.  
—¿Tú también piensas que realmente los caballeros de oro resucitados nos van a traicionar?  
El nepalí se dio la vuelta y miró al noruego.  
—Desearía darle la razón a Pandora, sin duda.

Los dos espectros mantuvieron un silencio, donde el temor hizo acto de presencia por primera vez en el Inframundo.  
—Lo que sí es evidente es que Pandora sigue confiando en él— cortó el silencio Minos—. Y si ella confía en él, es porque duda de sí misma y sus capacidades.


	3. Lealtad

**3. Lealtad**

Siempre se ha dicho que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre. Que no había en el mundo ningún ser vivo que viera a los humanos con esa mezcla de admiración, respeto y comprensión. Que no existía ningún animal que pudiera plantearse ser subordinado de la raza superior y no plantear ninguna queja a la hora de ayudar sin reservas a sus dueños. Incluso cuando éstos los herían, seguían siendo fieles.

Pues si esto era realmente así, definitivamente aquel muchacho de cabellos rosados era el espíritu de un perro en el cuerpo de un bello chipriota.

Al pensar en esta comparación, Radamanthys rió entre dientes. Era demasiado desconsiderado comparar a su fiel lugarteniente y mano derecha con un perro. Pero es que si no, no había explicación alguna para su comportamiento.

Todo lo que él le pedía, Valentine lo cumplía con creces. No esperaba ninguna recompensa por parte del Wyvern. Aún así, el inglés era lo suficientemente generoso como para devolver con gratitud la eficacia de sus subordinados. Aun sabiendo que, dedicándole una simple sonrisa, el espectro de Arpía sería el ser más feliz del Inframundo.

Los cimientos de esa lealtad inquebrantable eran muy sólidos. A veces, y sólo en ocasiones en las que el alcohol turbaba su mente, Radamanthys pensaba que pudiera ser que su subordinado sintiera algún tipo de afecto hacia él. Pero rápidamente desechaba la idea, puesto que el corazón de un espectro solo podía amar a una persona. Y ese destinatario sólo podía ser su dios.

Desacostumbrado a revelarse a si mismo sus propios sentimientos, mucho menos lo haría en público. Pero por alguna razón había mandado llamar a Valentine ante su presencia, en el castillo Heinstein.

Y ahora lo tenía allí, a ese joven de aspecto delicado, pero que ocultaba una fuerza comparable a la suya o la de sus compañeros. Si Aiacos o Minos caían en combate, sin duda él se posicionaría a favor de Valentine para que vistiera la armadura del Grifo o de Garuda. En el caso de que él cayera…

—Mi señor, me mandó llamar y aquí estoy.

La voz del chipriota despertó al Wyvern de sus propios pensamientos. Viéndose sorprendido, carraspeó y se dio la vuelta.

Frente a él tenía al muchacho, arrodillado, con la cabeza gacha y las alas extendidas. Aparentemente relajado, pero con un ojo avizor. Estaba en guardia.

—Efectivamente, Valetine te mandé llamar. Quisiera que me dieras el reporte de tu guardia.

—Nada en el horizonte, mi señor. Todo tranquilo— respondió la Arpía, asintiendo con un leve cabeceo.

Radamanthys se llevó una mano a la barbilla y comenzó a pasear por la alfombra de aquella sala, de lado a lado, frente al espejo.

—Valentine.

—¿Sí, mi señor?

El Wyvern detuvo su andar y se plantó frente a su subordinado.  
—¿Confías en mi?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al chipriota, quien confuso por la inesperada reacción de su líder, sacudió la cabeza.  
—Por supuesto, mi señor. Bien sabe usted que mi lealtad es absoluta.

Radamanthys sonrió, contagiando con ese gesto a su subordinado.  
—Voy a confiarte mis planes, pero quiero discreción máxima.

Comprendiendo el por qué de esas palabras, Valentine asintió y escuchó con atención todo lo que Radamanthys tenía pensado hacer.  
Al finalizar, el chipriota ofreció su incondicional ayuda. Pero antes de incorporarse e informar a quienes debía, se excusó para poder realizar unas preguntas. Con el beneplácito del Wyvern, procedió a realizarlas.

—¿Por qué quiere que Zeros sea quien de la orden para enviar nuestras tropas al Santuario?¿No es un poco arriesgado que él sepa de sus intenciones?

Radamanthys alzó la ceja al mismo tiempo que sonreía de medio lado.  
—Tienes razón, Valentine. Es muy arriesgado. Bien conoces mi animadversión hacia él.

—Es un sentimiento compartido, mi señor— interrumpió el chipriota, dejando escapar una risa.

El inglés asintió suavemente.  
—En efecto, estoy seguro de que terminará informándola. Pero sé que esta misión que voy a encomendar es necesaria para confirmar mis sospechas. Por lo que, en el eventual caso de que la señorita Pandora me castigue por desobedecer una vez más sus órdenes, su castigo es puro placer para mi.

Esta revelación descolocó a Valentine, quien apretó los dientes sin comprender completamente lo que deseaba su líder.  
— ¿Puro placer sufrir ese tormento, mi señor? Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero creo que no le hace bien beber en exceso.

Radamanthys frunció el ceño y caminó hasta colocarse justo enfrente de su arrodillado siervo.  
—Por este último comentario debería arrancarte la cabeza, pero tienes suerte de que te tengo estima. ¿No lo entiendes Valentine? A ella le escuece que yo la desobedezca. Pero le jode más comprobar que yo tengo razón. Por eso me castiga. Es una terrible tortura, no hay que desmerecer el poder de esa mujer. Pero puedo soportarlo, porque eso significa que yo llevo razón. Y por ese premio merece la pena sufrir un poco.

Ahora sí cuadraba todo. Valentine pidió disculpas a su líder por aquella pregunta.

—Usted, con tal de doblegarla, haría cualquier cosa. Incluso sacrificarse— aventuró el chipriota.

La risa ronca de Radamanthys retumbó por toda la sala. Después despidió a su lugarteniente para que ejecutara sus órdenes.

Dándose media vuelta, el inglés contempló su reflejo en el espejo.  
—Tienes razón Valentine, tienes razón…con tal de que esa mujer sucumba ante mis dotes estratégicas y restregarle mi supremacía, haría cualquier cosa…pero no volvería a sacrificarme por ella. Por esta reencarnación, no.

Y estas últimas palabras las saboreó con amargor.

No iba a cometer el mismo error que antaño…esta vez no. Lealtad entre subordinado y líder. Pero guerreros. No entre una líder y un subordinado. Una vez sacrificó a Valentine. Y se lo llevaba reprochando desde hacía tiempo. Pero esta vez no. Ahora sabía bien quién le respetaba y quién no. Las tornas habían cambiado.


	4. Inquina

**Cuarto capítulo, con Minos de Grifo.**

* * *

**4. Inquina**

Todo lo que concerniera a Pandora se cargaba inmediatamente de un tinte soporífero.  
No importaba qué fuera. Cada vez que escuchaba a alguno de sus subordinados que la muchacha reclamaba su presencia sabía de antemano que iba a tener que abandonar todo aquello que estuviera haciendo para ir a verla.

Y eso le fastidiaba de sobremanera. No soportaba tener que dejar lo que anduviera tramando para ver a aquella cabezota adolescente.

Cuando el espectro de rana le notificó aquella inesperada reunión en mitad de un combate contra Minos, la atención del Wyvern se desestabilizó y bastó esa milésima de segundo de distracción para que el noruego le encajara un puñetazo en la quijada, haciéndole retroceder de dolor.

Por supuesto que el espectro de Grifo comenzó a pavonearse de aquel derechazo inesperado frente a sus subordinados.

Con la mano izquierda cubriendo la dolorida mandíbula, Radamanthys pidió un receso en aquella pelea.  
—No te regocijes, Minos. Me has golpeado de pura suerte ya que el batracio me ha desconcentrado. Pero la suerte no se puede mantener. Prepárate porque en cuanto regrese te voy a dar una buena paliza.

Con ese aviso, mitad advertencia mitad chulería, el Wyvern se despidió de su contrincante.

—Qué oportuna la señorita Pandora, ¿no crees? A lo mejor te estaba espiando y al ver que su fiel guardaespaldas mordía el polvo ha acudido a su rescate— replicó el noruego, dejando escapar una sonora carcajada.

Radamanthys frenó su caminar y giró levemente su cabeza.  
—Qué lástima entonces que nunca te haya echado una mano…

Y tras decir esto, siguió caminando, en dirección a la entrada del Inframundo, para acudir al encuentro.

Mientras subía aquellas empinadas escaleras de caracol, rumiaba en silencio las palabras de Minos. Rápidamente se deshizo de tales pensamientos y con la mente fría atravesó la puerta que conectaba ambos mundos.

Fue en busca de la mujer, quien se hallaba en sus aposentos privados, esperando impacientemente. Delante de todos los demás subordinados, Pandora se mostraba fría y reservada, manteniendo una distancia de seguridad. Sin embargo, perdía los papeles con asiduidad cuando el Wyvern hacía caso omiso a sus reclamos. O, como siempre, remoloneaba antes de acudir junto a ella.

Pandora sabía de sobra que él lo hacía adrede. Que siempre se hacía de rogar. Y eso la crispaba aún más si cabía. Pero de entre todos los espectros, era el más poderoso. No podía confiar su seguridad a cualquier otro de los jueces, especialmente tras conocer sus renuencias incluso a realizar el trabajo diario en el Inframundo.

Y por alguna razón que se le escapaba, que era incapaz de comprender completamente, necesitaba la presencia de aquel malencarado inglés. Lo tenía atado de una correa, pero él se las apañaba para poder hacer sus propios trabajos a sus espaldas.

—Maldito perro—gruñó la joven, cuando escuchó las campanadas en el reloj, delatando el retraso de treinta minutos del Wyvern—, seguro que ha subido por las escaleras en lugar de usar su armadura para acudir inmediatamente…

Al fin escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y mandó entrar al juez. Presa de la ira, la joven atravesó la habitación hasta donde estaba el inglés hasta encararle, a pesar de la diferencia de estatura.

—Te divierte enfadarme, ¿verdad?— gritó Pandora—. ¡Te mandé llamar hace media hora! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?  
Radamanthys permaneció impasible y frunció el ceño en un claro gesto de disgusto.  
—Entrenando con Minos. Has interrumpido una pelea.

La joven se acaloraba por momentos.  
—¿Y los informes que te pedí hace dos días sobre la situación actual del Santuario? ¡Estamos a las puertas de una guerra y te dedicas a realizar peleas estúpidas con tus compañeros!

Por una parte, las palabras que esgrimió la mujer enfadaron al juez. Pero por otra, un centelleo de esperanza se alojó dentro de él. ¿Acaso la antigua Pandora volvería a tomar el control? ¿Pudiera ser…?

Radamanthys barruntaba en su interior mientras observaba a la mujer fuera de sí, gritándole por su irresponsabilidad, arengándole sobre el arte de la guerra y los próximos pasos a realizar.

El Wyvern se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas, frente a ella. Agachó la cabeza y tomó de improviso la mano de la mujer, depositando suavemente sus labios.

—Sí, mi señora. No volverá a suceder. Enseguida termino el informe que me pidió y seguiré sus pautas tal y como me ha ordenado.

Dicho esto, Radamanthys se incorporó de nuevo y con una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto, dio media vuelta y se marchó por donde había venido.

Pandora se quedó tal y como se había quedado cuando el juez se arrodilló, por primera vez, delante de ella con total y absoluta sumisión. Es decir, pétrea. Pero con el corazón bombeando sangre con rapidez.

Radamanthys se había encerrado en aquel cuarto, de grandes ventanales y una inmensa pared tapizada de estanterías repletas de libros. Sobre el escritorio, se hallaba concentrado escribiendo de su puño y letra todo lo que había averiguado sobre el Santuario. Qué caballeros permanecían vivos y en qué estado se hallaban. Dónde se encontraban los ausentes y si hubiera algún dios que en el último momento pudiera decantarse por luchar en el bando de Atenea.

Sumido en un frenesí de palabras y los reportes de sus subordinados quienes habían sido enviados en misiones especiales, no se percató del paso del tiempo. Ni tampoco de la promesa que le había dado a Minos.

Por lo que el espectro de Grifo, tras esperar las dos horas de cortesía, se vio obligado a ir a buscar a su contrincante.

—Adelante— escuchó al Wyvern decir tras la puerta de madera. El noruego hizo acto de presencia y caminó con su sempiterna sonrisa socarrona dibujada en los labios.  
—Qué concentrado te veo…¿te ha castigado a copiar mil veces "no volveré a retrasarme cuando te mande llamar"?— siseó, sentándose en el escritorio y cruzando las piernas.

—Tengo que terminar el informe que me pidió, así que lárgate— gruñó Radamanthys, quien seguía garabateando con velocidad.

Minos comenzó a reírse llevándose la mano derecha a la boca, en un gesto ciertamente coqueto.  
—¡El ojito derecho de la profesora no ha entregado los deberes a tiempo! ¡Qué casualidad, justo cuando estábamos combatiendo!— dijo alargando la mano al terminar de reír y acariciar la quijada de Radamanthys, donde horas antes le había encajado un golpe.  
El inglés apartó la mano de su compañero con un gesto seco, acompañado de un quejido de dolor.  
—Lo hago porque tenía que hacerlo. Además, parece que Pandora va tomando conciencia de lo que supone liderar un ejército para la guerra. No como vosotros, que seguís haciendo el vago en el Inframundo.

Con un leve alzamiento de cejas Minos demostró su sorpresa.  
—Oh, ya veo…así que Pandora ahora es como la Pandora que conocimos en el siglo XVIII…solo que menos sensual…mucho menos sensual…  
Radamanthys dejó de escribir y depositó la pluma sobre la mesa.  
—Minos, no vayas por ahí…  
—¿Que no vaya por dónde? ¿Acaso crees que los demás somos ciegos y no somos capaces de ver qué es lo que sucede? Darías cualquier cosa con tal de recuperar a aquella Pandora, pero métetelo en la cabeza, ella jamás volverá. Esta reencarnación es diferente— remarcó el noruego, regodeándose en sus envenenadas palabras—. Aún así, te tiene gran estima y te protege a toda costa.

Miró a Minos de soslayo, digiriendo aquellas palabras.  
—No me protege ni me tiene estima. Soy su guardaespaldas porque así me lo he ganado. Si vosotros dos hubierais hecho la mitad de lo que yo he hecho, seguramente vosotros tendríais más cosas que realizar. Pero para vosotros es más cómodo ver los toros desde la barrera y por supuesto mucho más seguro.

La carcajada de Minos reverberó por toda la habitación.  
—¿Más seguro? ¿De qué cojones me estás hablando, Radamanthys?  
—¿Acaso eres el único ser de todo el Inframundo que ignora que Pandora me tortura con su arpa cada vez que la desobedezco o replico sus ideas descabelladas?

El noruego cesó de reírse y se quedó mirando a su compañero.  
—No, no era un ignorante en eso. De hecho me alegro de que lo haga. Es lo único que hace ella que es capaz de sacarme una sonrisa— siseó con malicia.  
—Eres un ser asquerosamente retorcido, Minos— gruñó Radamanthys, haciendo crujir sus nudillos, mientras se levantaba de la silla.  
El noruego ladeó la cabeza, bajándose del escritorio.  
—¿Quién es el retorcido aquí? Eres tú quien juega con la señorita Pandora, cuando avivas el recuerdo de la antigua. Aquella que estaba profundamente enamorada de ti y a la que salvaste la vida en el último instante— Minos fue retrocediendo paso a paso a medida que el Wyvern se acercaba como un felino dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él en unos instantes—. Esta Pandora pasaría de ti si tú no hicieras continuamente gestos para que recuerde su anterior reencarnación y juegas con sus sentimientos…todos los beneficios que te han sido concedidos sólo los has obtenido gracias a esa estrategia…en detrimento de los demás. Y…

—¡Cierra la boca!— rugió Radamanthys, asestando un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Minos, devolviéndole el favor. El noruego se quedó aturdido unos segundos por el inmenso dolor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. No había terminado de haber encajado ese golpe cuando una ráfaga de puñetazos sobre su tórax lo arrojó por los aires, haciendo que atravesara la puerta de madera haciéndola astillas.

Minos se incorporó con lentitud y abrió los ojos. Radamanthys agarró a su compañero del cuello y le obligó a incorporarse.  
—No vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de esa manera, ¿has entendido?— masculló con severidad el inglés al oído del noruego.

Sin esperar una respuesta arrastró al espectro de Grifo hasta la sala donde se hallaba la puerta que comunicaba los dos mundos. La abrió y sostuvo con una mano a su compañero, quien trataba de zafarse inútilmente.  
—Con lo vago que eres, supongo que bajar todas estas escaleras te supondrán un fastidio ¿verdad?— siseó Radamanthys, dejando escapar una siniestra risa—.Pues hoy es tu día de suerte, porque voy a ser benevolente contigo y no vas a tener que bajarlas.

Dicho esto soltó a Minos, quien cayó por el agujero que daba a las profundidades del Inframundo.

Aterrizó sobre el suelo, casi de cabeza, provocando la huida de varios espectros que se hallaban merodeando por allí.

El golpe llamó la atención de Aiacos, quien se acercó a saber qué sucedía. Al ver a su compañero tirado, sonrió.  
—Qué poco te ha durado el sabor de la victoria.


End file.
